Cloud Strife Is Not An Emo
by TheEndOfTomorrow
Summary: Cloud has a terrible dream, which leads to a small interrogation and an interesting accusation. In two parts. Cloud x Tifa fluff included in doses. T for language and safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own any legal rights to Final Fantasy VII, or any of the Final Fantasy VII Compilation. This is a fan work based off the products produced by Square-Enix and nothing more.

A/N – I've recently been replaying my favorite game of all time, Final Fantasy VII. I took the time to also replay/view the Compilation as well. I do enjoy every entry in their own ways, but I am increasingly frustrated with SE's determination to display Cloud as consistently...depressed. In the original FF7, or at least the English translation of the game, Cloud initially was "Zack Strife" – cool and distant, but with that cocky exterior to hide who he really was. Then after his changeover, it's true he was more on the depressed and self-deprecating side, but more or less this was masked by his determination to see things through to their end. Enter Advent Children, and we see Cloud has become an emotional wreck – which I understand, and it's a fine plot point for AC. I think what is irksome to me is that even in outside works (I'm looking at you, Dissidia) Cloud comes across yet again as that 'Advent Children' Cloud. It concerns me greatly for future entries in the Compilation and/or a remake, because in my opinion that depressed Cloud Strife should have remained where it belonged – in the first half of Advent Children.

So, with that rant over and my motives explained, I present to you,

-Cloud Strife is Not an Emo-

A Two-shot fan fiction by,

TheEndOfTomorrow.

* * *

Nighttime in Edge – unlike it's 'Mother' city of Midgar, one of the things that would stand out about the city was that, save for the occasional W.R.O. utility worker here and there, the city actually slept. Midgar had no night, no 'resting period'. The mako-infused metropolis kept itself going off the life force of the planet, which of course became its downfall. Where people roamed the streets and the slums of Midgar with no warrant to day or night, Edge slept nightly. The sky would darken, and people would trickle into their homes in the twilight – to sleep the dark of night away, wake up in the morning and go about their lives within the bustling, fledgling city.

A month had passed since the "Great Gospel" that washed away Geostigma, the epidemic disease that had claimed far too many lives far too quickly. Now, without the sickness to worry about, most had prospered – day by day, the lives of people everywhere got a little better. Perhaps not easier, not without the convenience of Mako energy – but nonetheless in general, the populace settled into daily lives fairly easily and quickly.

For a chosen few, that fit had never been easy – especially for a certain blonde-haired 'imaginary Ex-SOLDIER.' While Edge slept, the brave warrior tossed and turned in his home, tormented by nightmares of things that had passed, and even things that hadn't happened.

He stood once more in the forgotten City of the Ancients. The air of that both cursed and holy place, warm, humid and stagnant, filling his lungs. Cloud Strife felt his soul tearing itself apart – behind him, the chamber transitioned into dusty ground – a bloody cliff, freshly matted with mud from a heavy rainfall. This was his personal hell, the amalgamation of the two places in his life where he had failed the most.

On the cliffside, those he had come to call 'friend' lay strewn, battered and broken – brutally beaten to death. The tormented mercenary saw a rusted and broken Buster Sword, cleaved in two, one end still partially embedded in the muddy brown earth where it had been kept.

'My dreams...my honor...' A familiar, dying voice echoed. Cringing, Cloud whirled back to the City of the Ancients - he couldn't bear the sight any longer. Unfortunately, a new horror greeted him. He saw three people on the altar, none of whom were present only a moment before. Two children, and a certain raven-haired martial artist. It was a sight he was becoming increasingly familiar with day by day – it was no secret that both kids viewed her as their mother. Now that he was living with them again, the battle-hardened 'delivery boy' could appreciate just how much Tifa did for the kids, Marlene and Denzel. He regretted his own selfish decision to leave, knowing he hadn't made things any easier. The spiky blonde knew he had only managed to hurt those he cared about, pushed them away – and in turn, kept himself from the people most likely to help him.

A glance up, however, revealed a horrifying sight. A flash of a metal blade, followed by a rippling black cape – augmented with a familiar, cold laugh. 'Tell me what you cherish most...Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

The grating, sudden sound of the blade cleaving through its intended target slapped the man in the face with his worst nightmare - he had failed again. In response, the anguished warrior could only scream out loud, as if he had been the victim of the attack himself...if only he had been the victim instead..if only he had made it in time. Darkness encroached his vision..

"Cloud?"

* * *

"Cloud? Cloud!"

Panting, Cloud burst forth from his sleep and back into the real world. He was back - back inside the Seventh Heaven bar - his home. The same woman he had just seen in his dreams now truly present in front of him. Nearly shivering with his cold sweat, the Ex-SOLDIER sat up in bed, shaking his head. Auburn eyes met mako-enriched azure orbs, wide with a mix of surprise, terror and relief.

"I...I'm alright, Tifa." Cloud spoke softly, still taking in great gasps of air, trying to bring his heart rate back to a normal level. It had only been a month since he had moved back in, but already he had resettled into the household – for the first time in his life, Cloud felt he truly did belong. This time would be different, he had sworn up and down. His guilt was no longer all-consuming. Of course, it hadn't vanished, not totally, and still haunted his nightmares. For the most part, however, the young man had been getting along fine in the past month. This was the first vivid nightmare he had along such serious lines in the entire last month. The last dream he considred a nightmare had happened a week ago - and simply involved his hair and a nesting baby Chocobo looking for its mother.

Tifa touched Cloud lightly on the arm, expressing her concern. For as much the no-nonsense barmaid she was, chucking excessively loud/obnoxious/drunk patrons out the door at the slightest hint of trouble, Tifa was truly a kind and loving person. Cloud knew and regretted the fact that he had put her through so much, and yet she still deeply loved him – a fact neither young adult had managed to bring into open discussion since two years prior, when they both thought they might be seeing the end of the world and of their lives. "Please, Cloud." Tifa urged. "Talk...talk to me about it. You owe us that much, remember?"

Cloud kept his gaze straight ahead, focusing on the wall. The sole condition Tifa had placed upon him for re-entering hers and the children's lives, no other strings attached, was to confess to Tifa when he had a problem of any sort. No more self-exile, no more pity parties. 'Haven't you begun to realize by now keeping things to yourself gets you nowhere?' She had said, referencing the months prior, as well as his illusion of "SOLDIER First class Cloud" two years ago.

"I..." Cloud began to speak, and found his voice caught in his throat. He didn't really mind telling Tifa about the dream – at least, up to the point she had been in it. Something about the fact that he had dreams about her seemed too...intimate for the shy blonde to share. Besides, discussion of a bad dream might lead to a good dream...or five he had about her. Ending that thought there with a small blush, Cloud decided he should recount the tale. So he did recount a dream he had, in his opinion tactfully omitting the fact that his archnemesis had descended from the sky in his recent nightmare, ready to once again end the life of someone else he loved. Wrapping up, Cloud stated: "So, then they hatched. That's when I woke up screaming."

Tifa, by now used to dealing with children for two years, quirked her eyebrow. For not being an actual mother, the young woman had an extraordinary developed maternal instinct – she knew when a lie was being told. "That's a lie." She said simply, leaving Cloud stunned. "You told me about that dream last week, when you woke up and refused to drive Fenrir past the Chocobo ranch."

'Damn.' Cloud cursed himself and his recently kindled fear of the flightless birds silently, before Tifa spoke up again. "What caused you to yell out, Cloud? You're such a quiet person, it's hard to imagine something..well, forcing you to that emotional extreme. It must've been bad."

"H-huh...?" Cloud hadn't realized at first that he had yelled out loud, but it made sense – after all, how had Tifa known to come to him? Was she psychic? 'Get a grip, Strife.' Cloud would silently chastise himself, not exactly sure how to worm his way out of this anymore.

"You yelled out loud, in your sleep. Something made it happen, Cloud...something bad. Tell me." Tifa urged, now sitting next to Cloud.

"...Y-you-" Cloud began, at least until he was (thankfully) interrupted.

"Cloud!" Something small and high-pitched ran at the Ex-SOLDIER, diving onto the foot of his bed. "Are you okay?" Marlene's inquisitive little voice rang out with concern for the man she had once been afraid to even say a simple 'hello' to.

Cloud smiled, grateful to Marlene both for her concern and the distraction. "I'm alright, just had a bad dream. Nothing's gonna happen to me here. Tifa would scare whatever it was off." He felt Tifa's playful glare from the side, her lightly whispered 'Jerk' comment brushing his ear just as she slapped his arm. Marlene giggled, before stretching into a yawn. "Go back to bed, kid." Cloud ruffled Marlene's hair gently before she nodded, climbing off the bed.

"Denzel! Cloud's alright. He just had a bad dream, he says." Cloud hadn't noticed the other child, the young boy standing in the doorway until Marlene addressed him. With a light flush of his cheeks, Cloud realized he had awoken the entire house.

Denzel, unlike Marlene, looked half-asleep. His hair was tousled, his eyes racooned. He stared sleepily at Cloud and Tifa as Marlene exited the room. "Mnnnh...Cloud, you're so..."

Cloud waited patiently for the sleepy child to finish. "..emo." The boy groaned with displeasure at being awoken for his hero's internal anguish, hobbling back out into the hallway to return to his room and more importantly, sleep.

Cloud could only stare incredulously at the spot where Denzel had stood a moment before. To his side, Tifa burst into a fit of laughter at Denzel's accusation, coupled with the wide-eyed look on Cloud's face. Cloud had of course heard of the phenomenon Denzel referenced, adopted by teenagers in Edge after Meteorfall. It was rather unbecoming, as these 'deeply emotionally affected' teens tended to confess their 'darkest problems' to even total strangers, said problems usually no more than "I broke a nail" or "S/he doesn't love me." Cloud shook his head – there was a 'style' associated with it too, consisting of makeup, wearing flamboyant colors, genders dressing as one another, and tight-fitting clothing.

Unfortunately, Cloud realized with a start he was guilty of most of those, having had worn makeup and dressed up as a woman before in a little episode he would like forever erased from memory. Groaning, the young man flopped back onto his pillow, ignoring Tifa's laughter. He muffled "Go away," into his pillow, which gratefully hid his burning face.

Tifa finally composed herself, stretching and staring playfully at the blonde – she was a martial artist, and could more or less read anyone's body language. She, of course, knew the shy man was hiding an embarrassed flush – the thought of this 'cute' Cloud sending a surge of girlhood emotions through her...ultimately coaxing Tifa to tease Cloud more. "Maybe he has a point, though...After all, you do sulk around from time to time, you don't socialize until you have a problem," That last comment being a small barb at Cloud's dream – which Tifa obviously intended to remind Cloud she hadn't forgotten about the incident. "You mentioned 'My Mako Addiction' was a decent band..."

Cloud removed his pillow-mask, hiding his blush becoming a lower priority to beaning his housemate in the head with it. Naturally, she was too quick and he missed, which only made him lay back, staring straight up. He talked, but only partially to Tifa – it was almost as though he was trying to convince himself, much to Tifa's amusement. "I just said it was decent Fenrir music..some of their lyrics really resonate with me." Cloud sighed, turning only to see Tifa getting another outbreak of giggles. "And, Tifa. I know all about this emo subculture thing." Cloud sat up, staring Tifa in the eyes, quite serious and with his typical deadpan tone in spite of his red flush. "Emo people don't use Omnislash."

Tifa just quirked her eyebrow, shrugging and laughing a little bit. "Go to sleep, Cloud. Your arguments stink."

Cloud sighed, laying back again. "Fine then, Condor Lockheart: Ace Attorney. You are a lawyer instead of a barmaid now, right?" Tifa hated being called a 'barmaid', instead preferring 'bartender', seeing as she did run the Seventh Heaven. Cloud was also referencing one of young Marlene's favorite games – naught but a simple phase of childhood, but for about a week she got on the entire bar's nerves 'Objecting' to things the inhabitants or customers were doing. The "O-word" still wasn't allowed in the bar to this day as a result.

In response to 'barmaid', Tifa grabbed Cloud's pillow and threw it a little harder than usual, nailing the unprepared delivery boy right in his spiky blonde head. "You're not off the hook. You're telling me about that dream tomorrow!" She called, finally exiting his room and closing the door a little harder than usual.

"Yeah...tomorrow..." Cloud sunk a little more into his mattress, pulling the pillow over his face. Blue eyes blinking into the white fabric, he knew he had to get out of here early the next morning – anything to give Tifa time to forget. This was one thing he simply couldn't share. 'I can avoid her 'til she forgets..right?' Cloud sighed, turning and setting the alarm on his phone for a ridiculously early hour - he wasn't looking forward to going on deliveries a few hours early, but he had to escape or face his doom via total embarrassment.

* * *

A/N - This will only be two parts, for the record. I haven't searched to see if the idea's been done before, as I usually do with a new idea. If it's been done, and done well, I don't like to retread the ground. Nonetheless, here is part one. Perhaps a bit too lax on humor, when that's what the idea is supposed to be. Please tell me what you think could be improved upon, as this is my first time trying to make "humor" a real aspect of a fanfiction. Regardless, poor Cloud is a bit confused about interpersonal relationships. Keep in mind the next chapter will have him asking Vincent for advice. Vincent. The _original _emo.

Til next time,

Take care, dear reader.

-TheEndOFTomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own any legal rights to Final Fantasy VII, or any of the Final Fantasy VII Compilation. Nor do I own My Chemical Romance, or the lyrics to 'Dead!' This is a fan work based off the products produced by Square-Enix and nothing more.

A/N – This is part 2, obviously. Not a lot to say about it up here, but I am happy with how this story panned out, I think.

-Cloud Strife is Not an Emo-

A Two-shot fan fiction by,

TheEndOfTomorrow.

* * *

Yawning, the warrior's tired eyes were shielded from both kicked-up dust and sunlight by the silver-framed double purpose sunglasses/goggles he wore. The sun was only just now peeking out over the dusty wasteland on the outskirts of Edge, that intense blast of early morning light illuminating the Ex-SOLDIER's pale skin. Cloud still idly worried about what threatening phone messages Tifa might send him if she picked up on his intent in leaving so early, but something else had been piled onto the young man's shoulders.

'Am I emo?' The thought filled Cloud with nothing short of dread. 'I can't be. Can I? But...but I saved the world. Twice. Yeah...no person so caught up in his own emotional turmoil could pull that off.' Relaxing, Cloud hit a button on his phone – allowing his preset music playlist to pop up and begin filtering through the headphones he had placed into his ears before beginning the journey.

'_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?'_

Cloud nearly wrecked Fenrir slamming on the brakes so hard. "Dammit!" Cloud swore out loud, tearing out his headphones and stopping his playlist. "I am NOT emo!" The tormented blonde announced to the wasteland. Leaning forward onto his beloved bike, Cloud finally noticed his phone had a text message on it. Grabbing a great intake of air and sitting upright, Cloud flipped his phone open to view the text message.

'If you think missing breakfast will get you out of this talk you're crazier than Hojo ever was!'

Even while Cloud's stomach grumbled in frustration at missing that essential first meal of the day, even as a chill ran down his spine at the prospect that Tifa was more determined than ever to hear his dream now – Cloud Strife couldn't bring himself to care. He had a much more all-encompassing worry. Choosing not even to reply, Cloud swung himself back over Fenrir properly, revving the engine before the bike roared, continuing on its journey to the oil rig near Junon.

"I. Am. Not. Emo!"

* * *

"Man, Denzel's a smart kid." Barret's metal arm slapped Cloud on the back – it stung a little, but the Ex-SOLDIER had put up with this for years now. He had just confided to Barret the events that had transpired the night before – which Cloud knew now was a mistake, as Barret seemed incredibly amused by the whole ordeal. The blonde was beginning to regret this whole 'openness' thing more and more. "You're emo as shit, he's right."

Cloud and Barret had formed something of a mutual understanding over the years – namely, Cloud would handle most of the heroics, and Barret would unflinchingly criticize Cloud however he wished. However like most of the party, despite their conflicting personalities, tragedy and impending destruction had forged a lifelong bond between the two of them.

A bond tested by Barret's affirmation. "Wh-what?" Cloud sputtered, removing his goggles to stare at Barret properly. "He's just a kid. Won't even be a teen for years. How would he know?"

Barret smirked. It seemed Denzel, in his sleepy accusation, had accidentally touched a nerve. 'Good.' Barret figured, deciding to go along with the joke. 'Maybe this'll teach Cloud a lesson in manning up.' The gruff gunner had forgiven Cloud for breaking the friendship between the two of them in the months before – but he hadn't quite forgiven him in regards to Tifa and the children, not totally. Barret knew that even though he was Marlene's 'father', Cloud also was to an extent – and so he still held a small grudge against the 'spiky-ass $#%#%' for the whole ordeal. "Dunno, Spikes. The younger ones always seem to know more than we do. At least you're not dressing like a woman...yet."

Cloud flushed – Aerith, Tifa and he had a silent agreement that the particular incident in question would be skimmed over and omitted from their retellings of the events at Corneo Manor. Aerith had, of course, taken the secret to the grave. Tifa herself worried too much about breaching Cloud's trust to gossip about the event behind his back. "Y-yeah." Cloud shifted uncomfortably, something Barret noticed.

'...Could he be..' Barret stared at his friend for a moment, doubts beginning to surface. Finally snapping out of it, he shook his head slowly. 'Best not even go there.' Barret decided that he already knew enough about what went on in Cloud's head – he didn't need any more added mental trauma. "Well, thanks for the rig parts, ya damn crybaby." Barret grinned, Cloud trying his hardest to murder the older man with naught but an angry glare.

"I gotta get going to Junon. Yuffie's got a package, and I want to catch her while she's there."

"Materia?"

"Materia."

* * *

"My materia!" The hyper ninja girl, Yuffie, screeched loudly. She jumped in a celebratory fashion, rubbing the glowing orb against her cheek. "Who's a good little materia? Yes you are!"

Cloud's face turned red just watching her. People were staring. Could he get away and act as if he didn't know her, he wondered?

"So, Cloud! Tifa told me you're emo!" Yuffie announced to the entire general area. "Whatcha do, try and cut yourself on the First Tsurugi?"

"Shhh!" Cloud whirled on the ninja, eyebrows twitching slightly in frustration. He spoke quietly, his voice quaking with surprise and indignation. "How did you find that out? Have you been spying on me again? I told you, the damn materia isn't in the bar. Vincent's had it in the forest outside the Forgotten Capital. So go bug him if you want-"

Yuffie laughed, raising both her hands up to quell Cloud's anger. "Chill! Relax, Cloud. I'm not that interested in materia anymore." Cloud silently voiced his disagreement, eyeing the way Yuffie's hands protectively slid her newly delivered materia into her pocket. "Tifa called earlier. Y'know, girl chat and gossip, all that good stuff!" Yuffie grinned. "She said to give you a few messages. That leaving early was a lame attempt to dodge talking to her, and that now it's gonna be even _worse_ 'cause she'll have to deal with you after dealing with the Seventh Heaven's patrons all day...and that she only told me for revenge." Yuffie frowned, scratching her head, wondering if she should be insulted by Tifa's wording there...

Cloud gripped the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand, closing his eyes. 'Ugh. How did you ever manage to beat Sephiroth again, Strife? You're kind of an idiot.' A poke on his arm forced Cloud to return to the 'world of light', and stare at Yuffie pointedly. "What?"

"You really do get kinda moody and quiet. Like just now! Congratulations, Cloud! You're officially an emotionally confused teen-to-young-adult!" Yuffie beamed, her voice continuing to echo up and down the Junon street – passerby still staring, hearing every word Yuffie spoke. Cloud wished the concept of 'volume control' hadn't been totally lost on the ninja. "Aaanyway...I was thinking of visiting Vincent, so maybe I can take his package to him for you? Going all the way to the Forgotten City will make Tifa madder at you for getting home super late."

"Wh-Hey!" Cloud only just noticed Yuffie had been rifling through the packages on the back of Fenrir – having been too caught up in worry and embarrassment to properly 'supervise' her. "Yeah, right. You only want to see him because you know he has the materia now, I bet."

Yuffie grinned, plucking a package of Vincent's custom handgun parts from Cloud's pack. "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies. So, when're you and Tifa gonna get married?"

Leave it to the self-proclaimed "Great Ninja Yuffie" to send the stoic warrior reeling with naught but a sentence. "Yuffie. Volume. Down." Cloud spat venomously, giving the girl a glare. "What put that sort of idea in your head?"

"Puh-leease, Cloud. You and Tifa are more obvious than Cid and Shera ever were." The shinobi girl smirked, taking pleasure in watching Cloud squirm awkwardly. "I dunno, maybe you're right. After all, I can't see Tifa liking an emokid. She's _way_ too mature for that."

Mako eyes widening, Cloud was struck with that thought. 'She's too mature for me? But I...Wait. I'm not emo! I'm not! ...Am I?' "I, uhm. Well. Don't you have materia to go steal, or something?"

Yuffie looked offended. "Cloud! _Borrow_. Borrow is the PC word." The ninja winked, turning and going on her way. "Tell her you love her! And stop being a pathetic sorry sack!" Yuffie called. Cloud wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Junon heard, and his ears burned as a result.

* * *

"Vincent?"

"Cloud. What possessed you to give my package to Yuffie?"

Cloud cringed, feeling a stab of sympathy for his friend. Vincent was the party member he most often went to for advice – the man simply seemed to understand where Cloud was coming from. He was quiet and reserved, like the Ex-SOLDIER himself, and that wasn't even before comparing their equally muddled pasts and times spent serving as experimental playthings for the mad scientist, Hojo. "Sorry. I had a package to give to her, and she kind of..lifted it after I let slip you had the materia."

"Hmph. Do you want to know how much materia she 'borrowed'?"

Sighing, Cloud stopped Fenrir. His packages had been delivered, and night had fallen in earnest. He was again on the outskirts of Edge, the dusty ground beginning to transition into gray concrete. His call to Vincent served a twofold purpose – to confirm the excitable ninja girl had indeed gotten Vincent his package, and to seek Vincent's advice. "Not really. Vincent, I do have a question."

"Hm?"

"What do you know about...emos?"

"My Mako Addiction is soothing to my savage soul."

"What?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." Cloud shook his head, trying to forget he heard that and get back to the point. "Denzel said I'm emo last night."

"You do have...similar qualities."

"Why does everyone say that? I'm not that depressed. I'm quiet, yes. I may have dressed like a woman once. **One** time, and it was for a mission. I just don't want to talk to Tifa because-"

"You've dressed like a woman before?"

Cloud slumped forward onto Fenrir. "Er, very long and painful story. Look, what do I do? Everyone I've talked to today seems to agree with that label. It's like I'm just doomed to sulk around and brood about my problems."

"Hm. You mentioned something about Tifa."

Straightening, Cloud gazed at the stars above twinkling brightly. "I had a terrible dream last night. Sephiroth...slew Tifa, and the kids. I didn't want to worry her, but she heard me yelling in my sleep. She doesn't need to know I was dreaming about her."

"Why not?" Vincent inquired. "Maybe the reason Sephiroth was able to slay her in the dream was because you weren't there. I think that might be the root of the problem."

Stunned, Cloud could only blink stupidly. "I...that makes a lot of sense, Vincent. Are you sure you don't want to open up a counseling office here in Edge?"

The Ex-SOLDIER could almost envision the cocky smirk on Vincent's face. "If I began to charge, you couldn't afford my rates."

"Fair enough." Cloud let out a small chuckle. How stupid had he been? The FIRST person he needed to talk to was Tifa. It was nerve wracking, true, but she already knew she had a specially reserved place in Cloud's mind – their tiny 'vacation' to the Lifestream two years prior opening that particular window of his soul. "So, Vincent. Honestly, do you think I'm emo?"

"Well. I don't like to place labels on transient things like emotions. I think most things are a lot more complex than that."

"Humor me."

A sigh of resignation, before: "...You and I are a lot alike, Cloud. I-"

Cloud hung up, horrified. "No. No, no. I am not an emo." Babbling this to himself like a mantra and revving Fenrir's engine, Cloud beelined for the Seventh Heaven – he was about to affirm the truth behind that statement to himself and the most important people in his life.

Halfway across the world, Vincent smiled in spite of himself. "Yuffie, I didn't want to use that line. But it sounds like it scared him enough."

Yuffie dropped down from one of the glowing, crystalline trees, having sat up there juggling materia and listening to Vincent's half of the conversation. "Perfect! Denzel and Marlene will have a younger sibling in no time!" The enthusiasm in the ninja girl quickly turned to a pout, though. "Why'd you sound like that about me visiting you at the start of the conversation, Vincent?"

Vincent flipped open his phone, starting to play a game on it hoping Yuffie would take the hint and leave him be. When she didn't, he finally answered her question. "Because you're annoying." The man spoke plainly.

Yuffie opened her mouth in indignation, but decided to play her trump card instead of yelling at Vincent. "Whatever. I got your Cerberus' keychain!" Yuffie dangled the 'procured' item in front of her, eager to get under Vincent's skin.

Without taking his eyes off his game, Vincent reached into his pocket and took out Yuffie's recently-delivered materia. "Trade?"

"...Well played, Vincent Valentine, you jerkface. Well played."

* * *

Cloud Strife entered the side door of the Seventh Heaven bar. The lights were off, and everything had been put away. He knew it was time to close, but it seemed as if Tifa had done so a little early. Usually she'd still be cleaning now. 'That's a bit strange. I wonder wh-'

Tifa Lockhart ambushed Cloud from behind, pushing the surprised Ex-SOLDIER forward. She wrestled him until he was hunched forward over a table, grabbing one of his ears with a free hand and pinching. Smirking at having taken down the mighty warrior, she pressed his head to the table. "Tell. Me."

"Ow! I-I was going to! No, really!" Cloud insisted, managing to look up at Tifa wearing her 'I'm-not-buying-it' look. "I talked to Vincent!" Tifa's grip slackened. As much as Vincent was a mystery, he seemed to have an odd ability nobody else possessed – uprooting Cloud's issues.

"So?" The bartender released the blonde, hands on her hips – still with little to no sympathy for the grown man coddling his reddened ear in front of her.

Cloud propped himself up on the bar, lifting himself and sitting on top. Goading her by patting the spot next to him, Tifa did the same, still guarded in case Cloud tried to slip his way out of things again.

"Sephiroth killed you."

Needless to say, that wasn't what Tifa was expecting. "What?" Understanding dawned on her. "You mean in the dream. That's what you were...?" Tifa felt a flush creep up her neck in spite of herself.

"Mm." Cloud affirmed with a light nod. "It was...it was a little embarrassing."

Smiling, Tifa placed her hand on Cloud's bare arm. Cloud always figured it remarkable she managed to have such smooth hands in lieu of all the training and fighting she had done in her life. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Cloud. I..." She hesitated. Her heart pounded in her chest – she hadn't felt this way around Cloud since _that_ night, underneath the Highwind... "I...dream about you too, sometimes."

Cloud felt his blush returning to him quickly. He had gone into this confident, but hearing such a personal thing affirmed...it threw the shy young man off guard. Suddenly it felt less like they were in a bar, and almost like they were sitting on a well underneath the starry sky...or the night before their (so-called) final battle with Sephiroth all over again. "Y-you do? Like what?"

Tifa mused, kicking her legs back and forth a little, as she was wont to do when thinking. "And I should give that up so easily after you made me interrogate it out of you?"

"Don't make me pin you down like you did to me." Cloud said it before he thought about it – his face flaring completely red. 'What in the hell am I thinking...?'

Tifa's face flushed beet red as well, but she wasn't going to allow Cloud to get away with that. "As if you could. Besides...I might just let you. You never really know 'til you try." The martial artist spoke coyly.

So it was that Tifa Lockhart found her wrists bound to the polished wood, the love of her life crashing his lips against hers. It had really happened before either of them knew what was going on – exactly like two years ago. Their rational minds finally catching up with them, the two young adults pulled apart – breathing heavily, blood pounding in their ears. Cloud jumped off the bar, composing himself. In spite of what had just transpired, he couldn't help putting on a cocky grin in spite of his blush for his childhood friend whom had long since been something more to him. "Told you I'd do it."

Tifa couldn't contain her smile. "So you did. You're still a jerk, though." She watched Cloud walk up the stairs to his room, and both of them knew that a particular barrier between the pair had just been breached – things would be different. They would be a family, for sure.

Cloud stopped himself before entering his own room, though. Pausing, mulling over a certain thought, he turned – knocking on Denzel's door lightly, to see if the child was awake.

"Cloud?" Denzel sleepily called.

Cloud nodded into the dark room. "Denzel." He spoke simply. "I'm not emo. Good night."

"I know you're not, Cloud...but you could probably make a passable Goth. All the dark clothing, the dark black motorcycle..."

Cloud's eyes widened with that sudden realization. Was he...?

* * *

"Give me the pleasure of taking it away..."

Cloud dreamt again that night. The same dream, the same hellish environs – but this time, his black-cloaked nemesis was knocked off course in his deadly descent by an energy blade beam. Cloud readied his blade, prepared to strike again.

The silver-haired man leapt out of his fall, skidding down the side of one of the Ancient's ornate columns – propelling himself off of it just above the water, he jumped back towards the altar. Determined to punish Cloud...by stealing the lives of those he loved most.

But he only met Cloud's blade – parrying the Masamune to the side, Cloud pushed up with a grunt, hitting Sephiroth with the blunt side of his own sword – sending Sephiroth sprawling into a new landscape. The grass was a verdant green, the sun and blue skies shining overhead. "What is this?"

Cloud spun his blade in typical fashion, holstering it onto his back. "Your worst nightmare. Not mine. I'm right where I'm supposed to be, Sephiroth." Cloud smiled, turning back around to his family – he knew his nemesis was defeated soundly. His family protected, his light preserved.

"How dare you..." Sephiroth staggered to his feet. He was prepared to charge the 'inferior puppet' once again, 'til...

A tiny baby chocobo nuzzled against the villain's black boot.

"Kweh?"

Sephiroth yelled out in sheer agony, defeated soundly.

* * *

A/N – Silly, but it's supposed to be. I suppose one could construe a bit of Yuffie/Vincent from their back-and-forth, but it wasn't written with that in mind. Take from it what you will. I ask that you please read and review, constructive criticism applies, etc, especially given that this is my first humor-fic.

By the way, to answer a question I'm asked fairly often for any interested – no, I do not have a beta reader. I do all writing and editing on my own. It is perfect practice for writing collegiate papers, although I know the wonders a second pair of eyes can do for a written work.

'Til next time,

Take care, dear reader.

-TheEndOfTomorrow


End file.
